


Baby Blue

by ginadzani



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Band Fic, Hurt, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean, Inspired by Music, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Sad, Singer Dean, Song fic, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginadzani/pseuds/ginadzani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What seems like one-night-stand with a groupie, goes further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my favorite song, finally got to write it.  
> Unbeta'd, and seriously, my English is bad (you've been warned!)
> 
> I'm open if anyone wanted to help me with my bad English, contact me!
> 
> Well, enjoy!

Dean threw himself on the ratty couch at the backstage. He gulped a bottle of mineral water in a record time. He felt so tired, this concert tour really drained him, and it’s not even halfway done. But it’s worth it. This is what he had done all of his life.

This is his lifelong dream.

Have a successful rock band, touring all over America, tons of screaming enthusiast fans. All his works paid off.

Though, tonight something else caught his eyes.

A pair of deadly beautiful blue eyes. Those eyes shone so bright Dean still got caught in them even in the dim light at the concert. That pair of the most gorgeous blue belongs to an equally deadly gorgeous man. He stood directly in front of the stage, in front of Dean. His face was calm, yet he kept singing along with every song Dean sang.

Dean closed his eyes again, and laid his head on the couch. That blue eyes and messy lock of dark hair kept haunting his vision.

“Dean! Meet and greet!” Sam shouted from somewhere not too far from Dean. Dean sighed, got up then going outside, get ready for his meet and greet session.

***

Turn out that beautiful man was in the meet and greet session.

Dean couldn’t be more look so stupid while seeing him again, leaning casually on the wall inside the meeting room. He was talking to some chick, Dean can’t even got his eyes anywhere else.

After what felt like an eternity, that pair of ethereal eyes looking up and caught Dean’s wide green orbs. They were just staring at each other, until Sam coughed a little, trying to get Dean back to the land of the living before anyone else noticed their weird eye sex. Dean snapped back.

“Oh, uh, hi. Hello guys, how are ya?” Dean pasted his signature flirty smile, smiling to the fans in the room. There were about 20 people there, mostly young women. Dean stood in front of the room with the other members of the band.

“So, I’m sure you all knew us, but just to make sure, hi I’m Dean. This giant of a moose is my baby brother Sammy—“

“It’s Sam,”

“—that mullet over there is our genius Ash, and that cutie bear at the end is Benny. Say hi guys!”

“Hello!”

Dean could feel that blue eyes glued to him.

Dean tried his hardest to do the meet and greet and giving his attention equally to anyone, despite his instinct to just fuck them all and dragged that beautiful man to his room. They exchanged a few words casually through the session, but their eyes burning with deep passion.

***

This is a usual occurrence for them. Also a usual thing for Dean.

At the end of the night, everywhere they were, there were always fanatics waiting for them. They were rarely going back to their room alone on the night like that, except for Benny. Andrea will castrate him if he tried anything funny, and Benny loved her to the core.

Tonight is no exception.

After a few drinks and winks and flirtatious words exchanged, finally Dean could get that beautiful man onto his bed.

His name is Cas, Dean learned. He’s roughly on the same age as him. Slightly smaller than Dean, but athletic nonetheless.

Dean slammed Cas’s body instantly after the door closed behind them. They kissed fiercely, their passion for each other accumulated all through the night.

Cas tasted so sweet, like nobody else. Dean wouldn’t mind if they were only kissing all night. Dean sobered a little at that thought, because what the hell? He was usually even preferred sex without kissing rather than another way around.

He could sense already that Cas was a different matter.

Cas’s tanned skin felt so right under Dean’s fingertips. Right amount of roughness, right contour. Dean goes down slowly, kissed and sucked a little on Cas’s neck. Cas kept his eyes closed, wanting to feels all of Dean, anything he did to him tonight.

Cas had no illusions. He knows this is rather a usual occurrence for a famous rock band singer like Dean, one night stands with his fans. He won’t even remember Cas’s name in the morning.

So Cas takes whatever he could take tonight, and keep it close to his heart.

***

Cas stumbled from Dean’s bed in the blind of the morning. He hadn’t got any sleep yet. After their night full of passion, Cas just kept awake, waiting for Dean’s breath to evened out before he slipped out.

He was afraid that if he stayed a little longer, he won’t have the strength to go away from Dean.

***

Dean blinked his eyes.

The morning light makes an appearance on his room. He squinted a little, too bright for his liking. He looked to the empty side of his bed, trying to remembering whatever happened last night. Something seems lost this morning.

Then Dean realized, he lost his blue eyes.

He woke up in an instant, looking at the bathroom door which is widely open, no one inside. His heart clenched, he felt like losing something precious.

_This is only your usual groupie of the night, Dean. Nothing else._

His inner monologue did nothing good.

***

Dean went out to get lunch, didn’t want to trapped inside the hotel. He went alone. Sam and Ash still occupied with their own score last night, Benny went don’t know where. He walked a few blocks from his hotel until he found a little café which seems cozy enough.

Who knows, he will see that pair of blue eyes again, staring wide as Dean stepped inside the establishment from the back of the register.

“Cas..”

They stared at each other for a while before someone cleared his throat from behind Cas.

“Oh, Gabe, you need anything?” Cas turned his head to a short man with blond hair behind him, his golden eyes gleaming with amusement.

“Oh, nothing little brother. Keep manning the register, you could manning your man later tonight,” and then he sashayed to the kitchen with a wink.

Cas slapped his face. Dean already moved closer to the register.

“Sorry, my brother could be a little… overwhelming,”

Dean chuckled at that.

“Yeah, big brother, that’s our duty,” Dean said with a wink threw at Cas. Dean fascinated with a beautiful blush rose on his cheeks.

“You want something?”

“Just coffee, and whatever sandwich you’ve got, surprise me,” Dean hadn’t had time to examine the menu, and he didn’t intend too. Watching Cas was far more exciting.

“Uh, okay. Wanna wait on your table?”

“Nah, I’m good here,”

Cas moved to make his coffee and delivered the order to the kitchen.

“So, you haven’t move to the next city yet?” Cas asked while he make the coffee.

“Why did you left so early?”

Cas seems startled by this and spilled the coffee in his hand a little.

“Woah, sorry. I’m just asking. I mean… it would be nice to have you beside me when I woke up in the morning,”

“Um, sorry. I just thought that was just that for you, you know. I don’t wanna get attached. Sorry, I’m a little insecure like that,”

Dean kept staring at him for a few seconds.

“I have several days left here. Go out with me. Dinner, tonight?”

***

“A few days” they had was close to a week. Every night Cas spent with Dean inside his hotel room, with steaming hot passion and warm cuddle afterwards. They woke up together every morning, until the very last day before Dean had to go to the next concert.

Cas still had no illusions. Maybe it is not one night stand, but it just may be a one-week-stand. He still will be nothing after all of this. Dean will forget him as soon as he got another warm body beside him on his bed at another city.

This week was beautiful as it is, just not for good.

Cas took the day off on the day Dean has to go. They spent the morning doing whatever together. No one brave enough to come up with the talk about what will happen next.

Cas knows nothing will happen, but there was always a little nagging hope behind his mind.

Dean hoped something will come from this. Despite his rough and cocky appearance he’s a sap at heart. He was always longing what Benny have with Andrea, and deep inside his heart, he could feel that Cas was the right one for him.

But no one was brave enough to say anything.

Dean has a low self-esteem sometimes, and he thought Cas only like him as a rock star he managed to get to the bed. Cas thought he was just another groupie from the long list of Dean Winchester’s accomplishments.

Their minds were a mess. If only they talked to each other.

Dean left with a longing one last kiss and a drop of tear they both acknowledge of but said nothing of it.

***

Dean can’t seem to erase those beautiful eyes from his mind.

Two months later, he left the city he was currently at, going back to those baby blues which were kept calling in his mind.

***

Cas was gone.

Dean got back to that little café owned by Cas’s big brother, just to met with a punch from said man.

“Don’t led him on if you didn’t mean to!” his eyes full of fury, his stance hard.

Dean blinked from the floor where he fell, dull pain on his cheek.

“What?”

“Oh don’t act moron you moron. Cassie is lost because of you!”

_Lost?_

“Cas? He’s lost?” Dean got up, panic filled his eyes, guilt on his mind. Whatever the cause of Cas going, Gabe seems to blame him.

“Because of you, you jerk!” Gabe pushed him hard, Dean staggering a few steps backwards, such a surprising strength from a small man.

“What happened? I came here to talk to him!”

“Too late! He’s gone a month ago!”

Dean’s mind goes to blank.

“He knows he was just another score after that one night, why did you have to come back after that? Why did you have to take him to dinner and practically spent a full whole week like a couple in love with him?!”

“I—“

“He thought you’ll do something! He knows he was nothing, but his subconscious mind kept telling him you were something to him, and I don’t blame him after all that. You guys were sickeningly cute for a week. But he was just a mess after that,” Gabe lower his voice, his eyes full of sadness of losing his little brother.  
Dean just kept quiet, don’t know what to say.

“Why did you come here, by the way? Wanna fuck him again, huh?”

“No! God, no. I just realized, he’s far more than that. I need him,”

Silence fell between the two men.

***

Two watery blue eyes staring intently at the television in front of him. He watched unblinking, the man with the green eyes on the TV sang softly.

It’s the band’s newest song.

The singer with the clear green eyes sang with his heart full into it, he closed his eyes most of the time, and opened them again with a little water gleaming on his eyes.

Silent tears flowed from that two deadly gorgeous blue eyes, his eyes still on the singer, and his heart seems like goes to the singer too.

His soft voice filled the room.

_Guess I’ve got what I deserved_  
Kept you waiting there too long my love  
All that time without a word  
Didn’t know you’d think that I’d forget, or I’d regret  
The special love I have for you  
My baby blue… 

He felt a deep pain in his heart. Far away from each other, their heart still trying to find each other.

_Just one thing before I go.._  
Take good care, baby  
Let me know, let it grow  
The special love you have for me… 

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Baby Blue, by Badfinger.
> 
> There's a possibility I'll write more if you guys like it, but I still have another unfinished work with False Hope (sorry, work on it, promise!) and I need a new beta.
> 
> Open to any suggestion!


End file.
